The Love for One Another
by xXLunarEclipseXx
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! This story is a Daikari and a VeeGato. I suck at summaries, so you have to read it. No FLAMES! Read and Review. I'm redoing the story as soon as i can!
1. Chapter 1

The Love for One Another

"Davis! Hurry up! We don't want to be late for Rika's first day of Kindergarten! ", Kari yelled.

In the home of the Motomiyas, little Rika was going to start her first day of Kindergarten. Being a Kindergarten teacher, Kari was very excited for her five year old daughter.

Davis, who runs a restaurant, was trying to look for a pair of socks.

"Hey DemiVeemon, come over here and help me look for some socks." The little, blue digimon was lying on the bed watching his partner look for socks.

"Sure thing, Davish!" exclaimed DemiVeemon. "Davis we have five minutes to get to the school on time. I don't want our daughter to be late on her first day of Kindergarten."

Kari was starting to get a little annoyed at her husband. "Could ya tell me where my socks are?" Davis was getting a little annoyed himself!

"Did you check the SOCK DRAWER?!" Davis was now redder than his hair.

"I KNEW THAT!"

Finally, Davis found his socks and the Motomiyas went running out the door. "Did we forget anything?"

Kari was worried that her little girl wouldn't have a good day.

"Don't worry we packed everything up last week and last night. We even made a checklist. We are completely prepared."

Sadly, just as Davis said that, he noticed the BMW was out of gas.

"WE FORGOT TO GET GAS!!!!" Now Kari was really pissed off. Even Rika was scared.

It looked like Kari was about to ripe Davis's head off. She was about to grab his neck, when Tai and Sora pulled up in their Jeep. They were taking Takato to the same Kindergarten.

"You guys need a lift?" Kari was so happy that Sora asked that question. "Yes, PLEASE!! Before she tears my head off!!" Now everyone was on their way to Kindergarten.

* * *

Somewhere, in the Digital World, T.K. and Patamon were walking along a river. "It feels good to be back after all these years, doesn't Patamon?" T.K. asked.

"You said it! Being back in the Digital World makes me feel stronger and more at home." Patamon replied.

"Sooooo, when are you going to ask her?" Patamon asked mischievously.

T.K. blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about!" he said, rather quickly.

"Of course you do! Now, when are you going to ask Catherine to marry you?" Patamon asked, again.

T.K. and Catherine have been going out a few years after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

It was love at first sight. They've been together for a while and still love each other,

Patamon's been trying to get T.K. to 'pop the question', but he was too nervous.

He even went to Davis, Tai, and Matt for help. DAVIS!!! OF ALL PEOPLE!! He's really desperate.

"I don't know, I'm just too nervous. What if she doesn't accept? What if she dumps me? I'm...I'm too scared!" T.K. replied.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!! You're pathetic! And you're supposed to be the Digidestined of Hope!!", a mysterious voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" T.K. yelled.

"Why, all we want is your assistance." a feminine voice said, evilly.

"I'll never work for you! Patamon, you ready?!" T.K. replied.

"You bet I am!" "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Patamon Armor Digivolved to Pegasusmon, to protect T.K.

"You idiot, human! Do you think your little pony can defeat us!"

"Shut up! Go get him Pegasusumon!" Pegasusumon nodded and headed straight to where the noise came from. "Star Shower!!"

Nothing seemed to happen. "Are they going?" asked a worried T.K. "Nope, we're still here! HA, HA, HA!" "Can I get them now?!" "Be my guest, Lucemon!" (A/N: go to wikipedia and search seven great demon lords:P)

The digimon know as Lucemon stepped from the shadow and prepared to attack. "Ultimate Sacrifice!" Pegasusmon knew this attack and tried to dodge it, but failed miserably.

"PEGASUSMON!!!" T.K. yelled frantically. 'I have to call the others to help him!' T.K. thought. He pulled out his D-Terminal and started typing when a digimon that looked like LadyDevimon came and grabbed it.

"Good work, Lilthmon!" Lucemon said, "Now you will work for us or else your precious digimon will be DESTROYED!!"

"T.K...don't...do it! I'll...be fine! Run...to...the...Digi-Port!" a now de-digivolved Patamon said.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! AND I WON'T LET YOU BE DESTROYED!!!" T.K. yelled. He sighed and said, "I'll work for you, just don't harm Patamon."

"Good. Now we want you to kill the ones names Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Rika Motomiya, Renamon, Takuya Motomiya, Guilmon, Takato Kamiya, and Terriermon." a digimon named Beelzemon said.

T.K. was stunned to hear that his friends' children were going to get digimon, but he had to kill them. "Why?!" "Because they will ruin our plans to take over the worlds!"

"I won't do it! I can't kill my friends." T.K. yelled. "Either you kill eight pathetic humans and digimon, or we will destroy the Real and Digital World, including everyone and everything on it!!" Lilthmon answered.

T.K.gasped, then sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. Just don't harm any of my friends." "Deal!" they all shouted together.

"Just who are you anyways?" T.K. asked. "We are the Seven Great Demon Lords. I am Barbamon, this is Beelzemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Daemon, Leviamon, Lilthmon and Lucemon Chaos Mode."

If T.K. wasn't scared before, he sure was now. Especially when he heard Daemon's name.

"Now," the digimon know as Leviamon said, "Go to sleep and tell no one of this. Oh! And wear this at all times!" He threw a necklace at T.K. As soon as he put it on, his eyes turned red, evil red.

Now T.K. and Patamon, who had a dark ring around his leg, were now controlled by the Seven Great Demon Lords. Could things get any worst?!

* * *

Mean while, at the Motomiya house, Davis and Kari were sitting on the sofa, relaxing.

"Jeez! I've never seen you so siked to go to school, except for when you got your job as a teacher."

Davis, Kari, Sora, Tai, and a lot of other parents had to go to a meeting with the teachers to know when to pick up their child or if he/she would go on a bus.

Since Kari worked there, she would pick up Rika and Takato, and take them home.

"Well, what do you expect?! It's our daughter's first day of Kindergarten, so I want everything to be perfect. Now… we have 5 hours to ourselves. What shall we do?" Kari asked seductively.

"Heh, heh! First, let's get some gas for the car, and then we can _play_!" Davis answered jokingly, yet seductively.

While these two lovebirds went on a walk for some gas, DemiVeemon was building up the courage to ask Gatomon on a date.

DemiVeemon was in love with Gatomon since the day he saw her.

Since his partner had enough courage to ask his dream girl on and date and get married, he thought he should do it too.

"Um…G-Gatomon. I w-was wondering if you'd l-like to go on a d-date with me on Friday." DemiVeemon asked nervously.

"OH!!! I thought you'd never ask me. Of course, I'll go out with you!!!" Gatomon exclaimed, excitedly.

'I have to tell Biyomon and Palmon about this!' Gatomon thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love for One Another

It was Friday afternoon and Davis was trying to get DemiVeemon to digivolve to Veemon.

It was pretty difficult since the gate to the digital world was closed, at the moment.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to…!!! DemiVeemon."

"Awww man! Why can't you digivolve? You could do it 14 years ago, so why can't you do it now!!!!"

Davis was pretty mad that his digimon couldn't digivolve. "Maybe… I need more food!!" DemiVeemon exclaimed.

"DUDE!!! You wiped out the whole fridge, so Kari and Gatomon had to go shopping."

'Oh Gatomon!! I have to digivolve, for you!'

And, with that thought, DemiVeemon not only digivolved to Veemon, but to ExVeemon, too!

"Finally!! Hey what made you digivolve to ExVeemon?"

"I think my love for Gatomon helped me digivolve." "AWESOME!! Just one problem!!! GATOMON'S A LOT SMALLER THAN YOU!!!"

* * *

At the grocery store, Kari and Gatomon were talking about Gatomon's date tonight.

"So, he finally got the courage to ask you out, eh!?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I thought he didn't like me and liked that ugly LadyDevimon. But, I guess I was wrong!"

"OF COURSE YOU WERE WRONG!!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD VEEMON LIKE LADYDEVIMON!!?"

At that moment, the whole store turned to see a brunette woman screaming at a white cat. Kari was so embarrassed she turned redder than the ripest tomatoes.

She ran off into the next aisle, got everything she needed, paid the cashier and left.

"WOW!! That was embarrassing! Anyway, how could you think Veemon liked LadyDevimon? There is like, no way he would do that. Davis told me, since Veemon saw you he fell in love."

"Veemon fell in love with me? I didn't start liking him until I saw the soft side of him when we defeated the Digimon Emperor. But never told him until you and Davis got married."

'Veemon, I love you!' Then at that moment, Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.

Kari was so surprised she almost crashed the car into a tree.

"Ange…womon!!! How could it be?! You can't digivolve without a crest!!"

"My love for Veemon made it possible for me to digivolve to ultimate. This proves the theory that love is stronger than anything." Angewomon was a little surprised herself.

She couldn't believe that her love was strong enough to digivolve her.

"I have to tell Izzy! He'll probably freak out, since he was wrong about digivolutions."

Kari was on the phone with Izzy when she saw ExVeemon flying in the sky. She was pretty shocked. Izzy told everyone that no one could digivolve since they're in the real world now.

Today was a pretty weird day for everyone.

* * *

Once Kari and Angewomon got home, ExVeemon started drooling.

"I…I… Is that you Gatomon?!" he stammered.

"Yes, but I digivolved, so I'm now Angewomon!! You like?"

"Uh, Huh! You look so hot, you're on fire." Kari and Angewomon giggled at the bad pun, but Davis slapped his forehead. That made him remember something.

"AW, MAN!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!! WE HAVE TO GO PICK UP RIKA AND TAKATO FROM SCHOOL." Davis yelled franticly.

"Don't worry Davis. Angewomon and I will go get the kids, I you don't mind, Angel." ExVeemon cooed. "Not at all! Let's go! It'll be a real surprise." And they were off, hand-in-hand.

* * *

By the time ExVeemon and Angewomon got to the Kindergarten, there was no one there except two sleeping children.

This was the perfect time to get the kids because no one knows about digimon in the real world, except for the Digidestined and their children.

As the two digimon descended, the two children woke up, screaming! "AHHHHHHHHH!!! Digimon!!!! Takato, you're older, do something!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What!! Only by a we… hey!! I know you you're Angewomon and ExVeemon. My mom told me a story that you are the partner digimon of Uncle Davis and Aunt Kari."

Rika was relieved to hear that statement. "Vee…mon. Gato…mon. But, mommy and daddy said you guys can't digivolve in the real world. What happened?"

"It's a long story, but we'll tell ya when we get home come on!! Tim, you come with me and I'll drop you at home, while Angewomon takes Suki home." The kids went with their assigned digimon.

* * *

When ExVeemon and Tim got to the Kamiya residence, Sora was amazed to see ExVeemon again.

"How did you digivolve? Izzy told us that the digimon couldn't digivolve in the real world!"

"Well, my love for Gatomon helped me digivolve from DemiVeemon to ExVeemon and Gatomon's love for me helped her digivolve to Angewomon."

ExVeemon answered, blushing at the fact that Gatomon loves him.

"That explains why my digivice has been acting up so much. Since I have the crest of love, I would be a part of this." ExVeemon nodded and said he had a date and had to leave.

* * *

When the digimon got home, they de-digivolved to DemiVeemon and Salomon.

DemiVeemon was sort of upset because he was planning to go on a flying adventure, but now he had to think of something else. And FAST!!!

"Davish, my date is ruined we de-digivolved!! What am I going to do? I wanted this night to be one to remember!!!" DemiVeemon cried, frantically.

"Calm down. You guys could walk around the park, sit on the grass, and stare at the stars."

Kari was standing at the doorway the whole time. "Wow, Dai-chan! I never knew you could be so …romantic." Kari said seductively.

"Maybe we could look at the stars out the window of our bedroom after a little, _playtime_!!"

Just then, little Rika came into the room. "Mommy, I'm hungry and I finished my homework."

"OMG! Thanks for reminding me Ri, or else dinner would be burned!!" Kari exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

* * *

Just before dinner, Davis went to drop off DemiVeemon and Salomon at the park. "Make sure you two are home before midnight. And DON'T do anything you would regret later!!" Davis said sternly.

"We WON'T!!" they both said with mischievous looks in their eyes, bouncing away like bunnies. Davis had to laugh.

And so the date began, as well as dinner in the Motomiya residence.

After their walk, DemiVeemon and Salomon kissed.

That kiss digivolved them, but they continued kissing anyway. It was about five minutes before they broke apart for air.

"Veemon, this was the most beautiful night I ever had, for two reasons." "What are those two reasons?" Veemon asked.

"Well, I got to spend it with you and we kissed for the first time and I felt fireworks."

The two new lovebirds sat on a bench and stared at the stars. Gatomon fell asleep on Veemon's shoulder, but just as Veemon was about to fall asleep he remembered what Davis said.

He picked up Gatomon (wedding style) and walked home. Luckily, they lived pretty close to the park.

Everything seemed to go well, until they got to the house.


	3. Author's Notice

*****ANNOUNCEMENT!*****

**Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of reviews from my old stories and requests to continue. You've probably guessed that they've been on either a very long hiatus or discontinued. I lost my motivation to continue and I wrote these stories when I was very young. My writing skills were terrible and my stories had not plot. Plus, I was very ignorant to reviewer's criticism. And, frankly, I just don't like Daikari anymore. I just don't like Hikari(Kari) anymore. I've been transformed into a Yaoi fangirl! :D TakeDai Forevr! 3 So...if anyone wants to adopt these stories or continue them just PM me and you can get permission or whatever! I'm sorry to disappoint you guys and I really appreciate all your support and love for my stories! On the plus side...I TAKE JAPANESE! ^.^**

**Ja mata nee! 3**


End file.
